Wendy's Secret
by The Last Soul
Summary: Forget what the narrator says at the end of Peter Pan, Peter does return and secretly moves in with Wendy! Still in Progress


Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her bed. She peered around the room and saw that everything was quiet and dark, it was still night time. So she laid back down in hopes of falling back asleep.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a soft tapping at her window. She glanced up to see Peter flying outside of it, staring at her.  
  
Wendy tore off her covers and rushed to the window, unlocking it quickly and opening it to step out onto the small balcony.  
  
"Peter…," Wendy whispered astonished. "You're back."  
  
Peter's face appeared so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek.  
  
"I wanted to give you a thimble," he replied.   
  
The two beamed at one another for a split moment before throwing themselves forward into a deep kiss, Wendy's arms slipped around Peter's neck to further it.  
  
When they broke apart, Peter's face was as red as scarlet. Wendy grinned at him.  
  
"Won't you come inside Peter? You must be freezing in those clothes," she pleaded.  
  
Peter shook his head. "I'm all warm now."  
  
They smiled at each other again and Wendy threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Peter wrapped his arms around her as well and lifted them into the air. Wendy looked down and gasped. Peter tightened his grasp around her waist.   
  
"Oh, Peter I haven't flown in months. I'm afraid I have forgotten how to."   
  
Peter turned his head to face her and whispered to her softly. "All you have to do, is think happy thoughts."  
  
They stared at one another for a moment and kissed for a second time. Thoughts of when she first met Peter and he taught her how to fly burst into Wendy's mind. All of a sudden, she felt light as a feather, weightless. Peter let go of her slowly, and she hovered in the air on her own.   
  
"I'm floating Peter!" Wendy squealed excitedly.   
  
"Fly Wendy," Peter said, lifting his hand up to his mouth and blowing fairy dust on her.  
  
Wendy grinned ear to ear as the gold dust swirled around, engulfing her. She closed her eyes, imagined being back in Neverland with Peter, and her body began to rise in the air.  
  
Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and they took off into the night sky.   
  
************  
  
Wendy flew into her open window on her own and turned around to face Peter. She looked at him anxiously, biting her lip.   
  
"Come inside Peter," Wendy begged, "Unless you have to be heading back to Neverland."  
  
Peter's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "I'm not going back," he replied.  
  
Wendy looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm going to stay here. And….and become a man."  
  
Wendy stared, speechless. She closed her eyes and felt warm tears roll down her cheek.  
  
Peter grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.   
  
"I was hoping to hear stories anytime I want," he whispered.  
  
Wendy let out a little laugh as more tears came rolling down. Peter wiped at them with his thumb and raised her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes.   
  
"I was hoping to get thimbles anytime I want," he said.  
  
Wendy shook her head and giggled. "They're called kisses Peter."   
  
Peter looked baffled for moment and then grinned sheepishly.  
  
Wendy grinned back at him before turning around and stepping back into her room. Peter flew in after her.  
  
He looked around the room and saw that it looked much emptier from the last time he was here. There was only one bed , only one dresser.   
  
"Where are your brothers?" Peter asked.  
  
"John and Michael? They moved into another room. Mother and Father said I needed a room of my own," replied Wendy.  
  
She began getting into her bed.   
  
"Where do I sleep?" asked Peter, looking around the room.  
  
Wendy stared at him for a short while, looking perplexed. Then she too started looking around.   
  
"Here," she said finally, going over to her dresser and pulling out some blankets out of the bottom drawer. She carried them over by her bed and laid them next to it on the floor. She looked up to see Peter grinning at her.   
  
"You can sleep there," Wendy said, getting into her bed and tossing him one of her pillows.  
  
Peter walked over to his pallet and crept under the covers, stuffing the pillow underneath his head.   
  
They both laid under their covers in silence for a few minutes. All that was heard was the sound of the chilling wind rustling the curtains of the open window. Then Peter spoke up.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes Peter," he heard her reply in the dark.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she asked in return.  
  
Peter thought for a moment. "Love?" he finally said.  
  
"Yes," Wendy answered.  
  
There was a short pause in which both of them smiled in the dark. Then----  
  
"I love you Wendy," Peter whispered.  
  
"I love you too Peter," Wendy whispered back to him.  
  
*************  
  
Wendy rubbed her eyes. Their was sunlight pouring in through the open window. It was morning.  
  
Morning! Peter!  
  
Wendy sat up in bed and looked down at the floor. The blankets were gone, and there was no sign of Peter.  
  
Wendy got out of bed and walked to the window. Where was he? Had it been just a dream? If it had been, it was the best dream she had ever had. Wendy's heart sank in her chest.   
  
"Good morning," said Peter, suddenly appearing at the window.   
  
Wendy jumped and she felt her heart leap as well.   
  
"Peter, you frightened me. What are you doing outside?"  
  
"I thought I heard footsteps coming up the stairs," Peter said, nodding his head toward the door.  
  
Wendy followed his gaze and then turned back to him.  
  
"Peter you don't have to hide. You're home now."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on Wendy's door and Wendy heard the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Wendy, are you in there? Why is this door locked?" the doorknob rattled.   
  
"Hide!" she commanded Peter. He flew above and out of sight as she slammed the window shut, locked it, and covered it with the curtains.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Coming!" Wendy said and rushed to her door. She unlocked it and opened it to see her father standing there in the doorway.   
  
"Is everything alright in here Wendy?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Wendy replied anxiously.  
  
She stepped aside as her father entered the room. He looked around the room suspiciously.  
  
"Why was the door locked?"  
  
Wendy bit her lip and thought fast.  
  
"Because…because I thought I heard noises last night and I got frightened and decided to lock it."  
  
"Noises? What sort of noises?"  
  
"Footsteps," said Wendy, remembering what Peter had said a couple minutes ago.  
  
"You believe someone was in the house?" inquired Mr. Darling.  
  
Wendy shook her head nervously, "No, I think I was just hearing things."  
  
Mr. Darling turned back to the door and muttered, "Well that makes one of us."  
  
He continued to the door and then turned back to Wendy and said.  
  
"Who were you talking to before I came in?"  
  
Wendy's stomach flipped.  
  
"No one," she replied with her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
Mr. Darling smiled at her. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit."  
  
Wendy nodded her head and he left the room. She let out a great breath when she was sure he was at the end of the hall.   
  
She quickly shut the door and locked it again and went over to unlock the window.  
  
Peter appeared wearing a toothy grin.  
  
"Get in here will you?" Wendy demanded, and pulled him in by the hand.  
  
"When do I get to eat?" asked Peter, his stomach growling.  
  
"I'm getting ready to go eat breakfast. I'll sneak some up for you."  
  
Peter crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "And what do I do while you're gone?"  
  
Wendy bit her lip and thought. Then she smiled and went over to her bookcase where she selected a thick book from one of the shelves. She came back over to Peter and handed it to him.   
  
"It's Sleeping Beauty. Read it. It can tell the story better than I can."  
  
Peter shook his head. "No one can tell a story better than you can Wendy," he said.  
  
Wendy blushed for a moment and replied, "I have to go eat breakfast now. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
And with that, she kissed Peter on the cheek and left the room, leaving Peter alone to read his book.  
  
*****************  
  
"Wendy, darling, would you care for some toast and jam?" asked Mrs. Darling as soon as Wendy entered the dining room.  
  
"Yes, please," said Wendy politely and she took a seat at the table with her brothers and the Lost Boys.  
  
The boys were all shoveling porridge into their mouths, occasionally looking up at Wendy and grinning, their faces covered in glop.  
  
"Here Wendy, want a croissant?" said Michael, holding one up to her from across the table.  
  
Wendy's eyes brightened. "Yes, thanks," she replied. She took it from him and when no one was watching, tucked it in the cloth she had draped across her lap.  
  
As the boys discussed school, and homework, and riding their bikes, Wendy ate her toast and jam. She wondered how Peter was doing upstairs by himself.   
  
"Good morning family," said Mr. Darling, entering the room and going straight over to Mrs. Darling to kiss her head.   
  
"Good morning Father," all the boys said in unison.  
  
Mr. Darling smiled cheerfully at them and took a seat at the table by his wife.  
  
"What do we have in the paper today?" he asked, sliding on his reading glasses and holding up the newspaper to read.  
  
Wendy was chewing her toast and just about to grab another slice for Peter when her mother suddenly said,  
  
"You know Mrs. Baker called this morning. Told me she thought she saw someone flying outside of her window last night. "  
  
Wendy started choking on her toast.  
  
Everyone at the table stared at her, the boys' mouths gaping open.  
  
"Are you alright darling?" Mrs. Darling asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she managed to say. "Just the thought of someone flying, sounds most exciting."  
  
Wendy's father put down his paper. "And most unheard of. Are you sure she wasn't dreaming?"  
  
"I told her that it was likely she was. She didn't go on about it. Poor woman, tragic the older you get the more you imagine."   
  
"But---"  
  
"What about--"  
  
Wendy stomped on her brothers' feet from under the table and gave them a forewarning look.  
  
The table soon got quiet and everyone concentrated on their breakfast. Wendy used this time to grab some more food for Peter. Then she rose from the table.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Mother, I'm to be off now though."  
  
"But Wendy, you've barely eaten anything---"  
  
"I know. I'm fine. If you'll excuse me."  
  
And before they could say another word, she hurried out of the room and back up the stairs with the cloth of food tucked safely under her arms.  
  
*****************  
  
"Peter," Wendy said breathlessly when she opened the door to her room, "Peter I brought you something to eat."  
  
No answer. The curtains to the open window shifted in the wind making the room look silent and abandoned .  
  
"Peter?" Wendy repeated.   
  
Still no answer.  
  
Wendy walked over to the window and looked out. The streets and sky remained empty.  
  
"Peter, I brought you food," she said desperately.  
  
……………………………….....  
  
"What kind?" came Peter's voice from out of no where.  
  
Wendy let out a great sigh of relief. He was still here.  
  
"What kind of food did you bring me?" Peter asked again.  
  
"The kind of food you're going to eat. Where are you?"  
  
"Under here," he replied.  
  
Wendy looked around the room for a moment and then smiled to herself. Knowingly, she walked over to her bed and got down on her hands and knees.   
  
"What are you doing under there?" she asked, giving him a peculiar look.  
  
"Hiding from the others," he answered, and then slid out from underneath.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me the first time?"   
  
Peter shrugged. "I wanted you to find me. But I could tell you were getting worried. What did you bring me?"  
  
"A croissant and two pieces of toast. With jam," said Wendy, unraveling the food and handing it to Peter.  
  
Peter accepted it gratefully and began munching on it right away.  
  
"Peter," said Wendy, watching him eat. "What are you planning on doing?"  
  
Peter looked up at her from his food. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't hide you in my room forever," Wendy tried to explain.  
  
Peter cocked his head slightly. "Why not?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, failing to remain composed. "What about school? Don't you want to get an education?"  
  
Peter looked down at the floor.  
  
Wendy stared at him.   
  
"You do want to learn don't you?" she asked, sounding almost hysterical.  
  
Peter didn't say anything for several minutes. Him and Wendy both sat on the floor next to her bed, Wendy waiting for his reply wearing an anxious expression.  
  
"Peter---," Wendy started.  
  
"You can teach me Wendy," Peter said all of a sudden.  
  
Wendy sat, looking at him, puzzled by his request.  
  
Seeing her silence, Peter continued, "You can teach me math and English and science. Everything. I don't need a real teacher, Wendy. I just need you."  
  
Wendy continued to stare at Peter, speechless. She couldn't find a reason to not teach him herself, other than the fact that she wasn't a qualified adult. No reason would be good enough to persuade Peter though, he had made up his mind, she could tell.  
  
"Alright," said Wendy. Peter smiled at her devilishly.  
  
Wendy couldn't help herself, she smiled back at him. Peter took a hold of her arms and pulled her to him, both of them breaking out in a fit of giggles. 


End file.
